


Surrender, or How Twilight Should Have Ended

by vampireisthenewblack



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Horror, Vampfic, vamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monster in my head smiled in anticipation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender, or How Twilight Should Have Ended

**Author's Note:**

> One of three under 500 word ficlets first posted in the Quickie Contest. This one is an old thing I scavenged from the depths of my hard drive. Posting for archival purposes. It's nothing special.

The monster in my head smiled in anticipation.

Three and a half seconds later, Isabella Swan sat down. The last few students hit the ground and I appeared beside her in the aisle, just as she began to realise that everyone in the room but us had fallen to the floor. I couldn't ascertain from the expression on her face whether she had any real comprehension of what had happened or was about to happen to her.

She simply stared up at me with a worried and confused expression on her face. With the door locked and potential witnesses all dead, I inhaled as I slipped my hand around her neck and drew her up from her seat. Her scent washed over me again and my throat burned, but this time I embraced it. Her eyes darted from the children on the floor to my face, and I could see the fear in them as realisation dawned.

For her, barely an instant had passed between my appearance beside her and her death. No time to scream. Barely enough time to register fear.

From my perspective, every moment was drawn out. While the speed with which I enacted every movement may have appeared violent, my touch was gentle, light. I wanted to savour this, the sweetest blood of all.

Her neck bent toward me as I placed my open lips on her throat. I pushed my teeth through her skin, and as her hot blood hit my tongue, my senses exploded into fire. I couldn't have stopped, even if I'd wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing might have been my very first twific ever, something I scrawled out after reading Midnight Sun perhaps. I got some hilarious comments on it in the contest. I think it might have been the title ;) I don't hate Twilight, but come on, Edward and his perfect control? Wouldn't it be more fun if he wasn't so perfect all the time? And I must admit, I've killed Bella many more times since I wrote this tiny snippet. Get over it. It's fanfiction. It's kinda the point :D
> 
> If you enjoyed reading, please hit the [Kudos ♥] button.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampthenewblack/) | [dreamwidth](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org)  
> [Transformative Works Policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/profile#remix)


End file.
